<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Redemption Song by Italian_Pixie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498979">Redemption Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italian_Pixie/pseuds/Italian_Pixie'>Italian_Pixie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aladdin (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:35:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italian_Pixie/pseuds/Italian_Pixie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jafar is freed from the lamp. What will this mean for the people of Agrabah under Jasmine's rule? Brief sequel to the live-action movie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aladdin/Jasmine (Disney), Jafar (Disney)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1<br/>
Farrah found herself wandering through the streets of Agrabah on the way to the palace for her new job.  Jasmine, the new Sultan and first female ruler of Agrabah, had hired on as her new handmaid, and Farrah could not be more thrilled to be involved in an important part of her nation’s history, even if it was in a small capacity. As she continued to wander along, lost in her thoughts, something rolled over towards her in the sand. As her foot bumped against it she finally became aware of the object that appeared to be made out of some sort of dark, dull metal. Upon further inspection after picking it up, she realized it was shaped like a lamp. A dirty lamp at that, she thought to herself, the object covered in the sand it had just been buried in. She began to wipe it off lightly with her hands, not wanting to get her clothes dirty while arriving for her new job.<br/>
Suddenly, a big cloud of red smoke emitted from the lamp. Farrah stared at it in shock as she watched the smoke cloud twirl above her. A few second later a parrot appeared  alongside a being who looked like a man but much larger, as if he was something extremely powerful and magical.<br/>
The man stared at Farrah. “You have freed me from the lamp,” he stated in a sort of disbelief. His voice was booming and his majestic form towered over her petite frame.<br/>
Farrah stared back at him with her own look of shock. “Are you...are you a genie?” she asked.<br/>
“Yes,” the being informed her.<br/>
“My father would tell me stories of genies when I was a little girl,” she said as if recalling a fond memory. She stared down at the lamp, as if recalling something. “I didn’t ever think they were real. Does this make me your master now?” She looked towards him.<br/>
“I suppose so,” he responded.<br/>
Farrah smiled gleefully. “Well, in that case, I’m Farrah.”<br/>
The genie looked at her flatly. “Jafar,” he responded.<br/>
Farrah was still smiling. “So, if I remember right, you are to grant me three wishes, correct?”<br/>
Jafar sighed. “Yes, you are correct.” He turned towards the parrot. “Even as an all-powerful being I still have to answer to someone.” He murmured to his pet.<br/>
The parrot laughed in response.<br/>
“Iago!” Jafar exclaimed, upset.<br/>
“Excuse me,” Farrah interrupted, seeming to grow annoyed. “But I am in charge here. And I would like to use my first wish now.”<br/>
Jafar scoffed. The sooner she used up her wishes, the sooner he could be free of this annoying woman, he thought to himself. “As you wish. What is your command, my master?”<br/>
“Well, you see, I can’t be late for my first day at my new job,” Farrah explained. “Could you help me get there?”<br/>
“As long as you rub the lamp and phrase your desire in the form of a wish,” Jafar explained dryly. “Where will you need to be going?”<br/>
“To the palace,” Farrah replied proudly. “I am the new handmaid to the Sultan.”<br/>
Jafar smiled, hatching a plan in his mind. That was were Aladdin and Jasmine were. Aladdin, who had done this to him. Who had tricked him into wishing he had these phenomenal cosmic powers. Aladdin, whom he had vowed to get revenge against on his way into his dreaded lamp. Now his master would be working in the palace, giving Jafar access to seek out his revenge. Things are working out perfectly after all… he thought to himself.<br/>
“Very well, Master,” Jarfar gestured to Farrah, smirking for the first time he had been sentenced to the life of a genie. “Just say the magic words, and to the palace we will go.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2<br/>	Farrah did as she was instructed. “I wish to get to the palace.” <br/>Jafar smirking continued, eager to grant this woman her wish. He waved his hands as a red mist surrounded the three of them. Seconds later, they were transported to the entrance of the palace. <br/>	Jafar did not want to have his cover blown, and he knew with genie magic, people would only see what he allowed them to see. But that, as that magic was a façade, it would fade, inevitably leading to his identity being revealed. He had seen it happen with Aladdin when he was pretending to be Prince Ali, and he did not want to take the same risk himself.  <br/>Jafar decided he would have to find a way to remain in the palace without Aladdin and Jasmine knowing he was there.<br/>Farrah must have been reading his mind as they walked up the palace steps.<br/>“How will I explain you to the Sultan and her husband?” She inquired.<br/>“Fear not,” he replied, growing annoyed. “I will go back in my lamp before you arrive.”  <br/>“The parrot too?” she asked, smiling and giggling as she went to pet Iago, who appeared to be reveling in the affection. <br/>“Yes,” he responded. “We must not make the Sultan or her husband suspicious.” He had to fight off the horrid taste in his mouth he felt after admitting out loud that Princess Jasmine was now the Sultan of Agrabah. <br/>Farrah shrugged. “I guess you’re right. But can’t I just say that he is my pet-”<br/>“-No!” Jafar cut her off. He could not disguise Iago for fear of making Farrah suspicious, and he did not want to risk Aladdin and Jasmine recognizing him. <br/>Farrah seemed taken aback. “Okay,” she said, “got it.”<br/>Jafar begrudgingly went into his lamp and they reached the palace front door, dragging Iago back in with him. His only comfort was knowing that he was already in the palace. As soon as he had a plan to put into motion, he would get his revenge. <br/>A guard answered the door.  <br/>“Hi,” Farrah greeted him both sweetly and anxiously. “I’m Farrah, the new handmaid to the Sultan.”  <br/>“Yes,” the guard answered. “She is expecting you. Come in.”<br/>Farrah entered, awestruck by the ornate and colorful décor of the palace. <br/>Jasmine soon descended the staircase. “Hi,” she greeted her. “You must be Farrah.” She extended her hand. <br/>“Hi,” Farrah said, returning Jasmine’s handshake a little too eagerly. “It is so great to meet you, your highness. It is an honor to serve you.” <br/>Jasmine smiled. “My husband should be here shortly. He is writing a letter to his friend.” <br/>Sure enough, Aladdin came to stand at Jasmine’s side moments later. “Hi, I’m Aladdin,” he said, smiling and greeting her with a handshake. “You must be Farrah.” <br/>“Yes,” she said, returning his smile. <br/> Farrah began to grow warm with nerves, so she removed her shawl. <br/>“Here, let me show you to your room, so you can put that down,” Jasmine informed her. <br/>“Oh,” Farrah said, taken aback by the leader’s kindliness. “Thank you.” She followed Jasmine towards the back of the palace. <br/>As Aladdin watched the two women turn away from him, his eye caught a glimpse of the dull brass object that was attached to Farrah’s waist. It must have been hidden under her shawl before. <br/>“Could it be?” he said to himself. He thought he had recognized the lamp as Jafar’s. But he wanted to be certain first. He didn’t want to cause an uproar in the palace, and most definitely didn’t want to worry Jasmine, if there was no need. For all he knew, it was a family heirloom of the new handmaid. But he needed to find out for sure, in case there was cause for concern.  <br/>The handmaid’s room had a lookout onto the palace garden. Aladdin decided to stay there hidden from view. In the corner he was in he was able to peek over to see slightly inside the room. <br/>He saw Jasmine exiting the room, leaving Farrah alone to settle in. She sat down and looked around the room for a second in admiration. The lamp was still at her side. A few seconds later she removed it from there to give it a rub. <br/>And then that was when Aladdin received the confirmation that he needed. He saw the red mist and Jafar’s genie form, Iago exiting alongside him. Aladdin stood frozen, eyes agape. He moved in as close as he could without being seen so he could as he listen in on the conversation. <br/>“What is it you want now?” Jafar asked Farrah impatiently. <br/>“Nothing,” Farrah said quickly. “I just thought you could use some space and fresh air.”<br/>“Oh,” he said, surprised his master would be thoughtful towards him. He assumed anyone who would find his lamp would be as hungry for power and wealth as he was. <br/>	Lost in his thoughts, Jafar caught himself. He was finally in the palace, and was in position to seek his revenge. He moved about the room, eyeing the details carefully. <br/>	“What are you doing?” Farrah asked him curiously. <br/>	“Figuring out how to plot my vengeance,” Jafar replied. “And since you will have access to the new Sultan, you are in a perfect position to help me.”<br/>	“First of all,” Farrah said, standing up. “I’m the master here, so I don’t do your bidding, you do mine. And second of all, there is no way I am going to help you hurt the Sultan. What did she do to you?”<br/>	“It’s really more her husband,” he explained. “He is the one who made me like this. He tricked me into becoming a servant for the rest of my existence.”<br/>	“Okaaay, well, I am sure there is more to that story,” Farrah chimed in. “I mean, you let yourself fall for his so-called trick, right?” <br/>	Jafar stared at her with piercing eyes. “You don’t understand,” he told her, then turned away. “I can’t go back to having nothing. If I don’t have power, I don’t have anything.”<br/>	Farrah approached him, letting her hand rest on his arm. “I’m sorry for whatever it is that you went through. But hurting Sultan Jasmine and Aladdin will not change any of that.” <br/>	Jafar turned around to face her. “And by the way,” she continued, “I do understand. I needed this job desperately because I have to be the one to take care of my family. I get the feeling you’ve been there too.” <br/>Jafar merely stared at her in silence. <br/>	As Aladdin watched the conversation, he thought back to Jafar’s words to him when they first met. I was once like you… He never thought of what his story could be. For right now, it seemed as though matters would continue to be calm in the palace. He just had to make sure it stayed that way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3<br/>	Aladdin had difficulty sleeping that night. While he did not like the idea of keeping such big of a secret from Jasmine, he wanted to find out more information. The next day, he made it a point to hang outside Farrah’s room, while attempting to not be suspicious to the guards, while she was with Jasmine. <br/>	He glanced through the crack between the doors and saw Jafar, though this time he had shifted back into his human form, similar to the way Genie had when he was with him here. Aladdin was unsure of why this was, as he could easily disguise himself in any unrecognizable form once he decided to step out that door. <br/>	“Iago,” he heard Jafar talking. “Today is the day I make my move. I shall finally have my revenge.”<br/>	“What is the plan?” Iago squaked at him. <br/>	“Aladdin!” he heard Jasmine’s voice calling him from behind. “What are you doing? Why are you standing outside of Farrah’s room?” <br/>	“I-uh,” Aladdin stumbled on his words as he jolted his head towards her. “I thought I heard a noise from inside. I wanted to make sure everything was okay. But, then I saw it was Abu down the hall.” <br/>	“Oh,”   Jasmine said, still slightly suspicious. She began eyeing him. “What aren’t you telling me?”<br/>	Aladdin sighed. “I just want to make sure you can trust Farrah.”<br/>	“Why shouldn’t I be able to trust my new handmaid?” <br/>	“No reason,” Aladdin replied. “I just don’t want anyone to hurt you.” <br/>	Jasmine smiled at him. “That’s sweet of you,” she said. “But I’m a good enough judge of character, and Farrah seems trustworthy enough to me. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to get to a meeting.” She gave him a kiss and then continued down the hall towards the meeting hall. <br/>	Aladdin heard another set of footsteps and quickly followed Jasmine’s path, turning the nearest corner. Peaking his head over, he saw Farrah enter her room. He knew he had to remain close by to intercept whatever Jafar had planned. He just wished he could have found out more details.  <br/>	“Hello,” Farrah greeted, passing by Jafar. She then went over to Iago and handed him a cracker, which he ate happily. Jafar eyed her, not saying a word. <br/>	“You know, I feel bad that you two are cooped up in here all day,” she stated. “I also feel bad for lying to Sultan Jasmine and not telling her I have a genie living in a palace with his pet parrot. Maybe I should just let her know. She’s so kind, I’m sure she’ll understand-”<br/>“No!” Interjected Jafar. “You must not tell her anything!” <br/>	“Why not? I don’t like keeping secrets from her. And I told you not to cause any harm. Remember, I’m in charge here. So I can use one of my wishes to assure that doesn’t happen.” They eyed each other, indicating a non-verbal agreement. As Farrah stared at Jafar, she asked what had been on her mind she laying eyes on him when she entered the room.  “Why do you look like a human man?”<br/>	“I-I don’t like looking like a genie,” he responded. “It reminds me that I don’t have as much power as I had hoped.”  <br/>	“Well,” Farrah stated, her lips pursed, “you don’t look so bad like that.” <br/>	Jafar couldn’t help but give a small smile. “You are too kind, Master.”<br/>	She smiled back and his unexpected charm. “Call me Farrah. And tell me more about yourself.” <br/>	Jafar scoffed. “You mean like a friend?” <br/>	“Yeah,” Farrah shrugged. “Why not? I could use a friend, and it seems like you could too. Unless you’re okay with just talking to a parrot all day.” <br/>	“I don’t have friends,” Jafar stated matter-of-factly. <br/>	“Alright then,” said Farrah. “I still want to get to know you better.” <br/>	Jafar stared at her blankly. “You do?” <br/>	“Well, yeah,” she stated. “As someone in the service industry herself, I know it is much easier when the person in charge is nice to you. That’s why I like Sultan Jasmine so much.” <br/>	“The people here do seem happier,” Jafar inadvertently admitted to himself. <br/>	“They are. Way better than things used to be,” Farrah said. “So, where should we begin? I can go first if that makes it easier.” <br/>	Farrah then placed herself at the foot of the bed and shared her story. Of how her father died and she had to do the best she could in order to provide for her family. Jafar actually became touched. He had not known a woman like Farrah in…well, in a very long time. <br/>	“Now you,” she said. <br/>	Jafar in turn shared his own story with her, sitting next to her on the bed at some point. <br/>	“Wow,” Farrah said after he was finished. “That is so sad. I’m sorry for everything you had to go through.” She placed her hand on his shoulder. “I think I know what I want for my second wish.” <br/>	“What is it you wish?” he asked her. <br/>	“I wish,” she began as she stood up with confidence and grabbed the lamp from the table beside her, “I wish you could find some way to be truly happy,” she stated. <br/>	He stared at her, inching closer to her face. “You would use one of your wishes on me?” he asked, taken aback. <br/>	“Well, you seem like you need someone to look after you. Who cares for you.” <br/>	“Even though you know I am a threat to the Sultan and her husband?” <br/>	“I understand why you think the way you do. And I think if you just had someone who faith in you, a lot could change.” <br/>	Jafar gasped slightly, still wanting to remain non-chalant. “Very well. Is that an official wish?”<br/>	“Yes,” Farrah stated. She then rubbed the lamp and sad the words. Then…nothing happened. <br/>	Jafar stared at his wrists, his marks of being a genie, but they were still intact. He did not feel different. He did not look different. Nothing in his surroundings appeared to have changed. <br/>	Farrah saw that he looked confused. All of a sudden, a knock came at her door, indicating that her services were required. She headed towards the door and placed her hand on the knob. Before she exited, she looked back at Jafar. <br/>	“Sometimes finding true happiness is a journey,” she declared. With that, she made her exit. <br/>Jafar was left to ponder his words. What would he have to do to fulfill her wish?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4<br/>	Jasmine couldn’t help but notice how Farrah was humming as she prepared their evening tea after dinner that night. <br/>	“Someone’s in a good mood,” she commented, walking in to her bedroom from the balcony.<br/>	“Oh,” Farrah replied, flushing with embarrassment. “Well…I…” the tea pouring came to a dead stop as she froze with the teapot in hand. She decided that she needed to come clean with Jasmine. After all, this was her home and she gave her this opportunity to help her family. <br/>	“…I have sort of met someone,” she stated, her voice and hand quivering with nerves as she set the teapot down.  <br/>	“Oh, really?” said Jasmine, intrigued. “What’s he like?”<br/>	“Kind of mysterious, and a little rough around the edges at first. But once you get to know him, you realize there’s much more to him.” <br/>	“He sounds lovely. What’s his name?” <br/>	Farrah paused nervously. “Jafar.” <br/>	Jasmine snapped her head up. “Jafar? Farrah, you need to stay away from him. He is very dangerous.”<br/>	“I know you and your husband have a history with him-”<br/>	“There’s way more to it than that,” Jasmine informed her, closing the gap between them. “He tried to take the throne from my father. Even before that, he took so much control that the people of Agrabah were more afraid of his soldiers than actual criminals.”</p><p>	Farrah pondered Jasmine’s words. “It was a dark time,” she admitted. “But I really feel like Jafar is beginning to change. And besides, I’m his master, and I still have a wish left. So if he tries something, I can put a stop to it.”</p><p>	“Hold on,” Jasmine said, holding up a hand. “Are you saying that you brought Jafar into the palace?” </p><p>	“I didn’t know who he was before I did,” Farrah admitted, her voice quaking with nerves again. “And I have been trying to convince him to get over what all happened in the past between all of you.” </p><p>	“That doesn’t matter!” Jasmine said. “He is still a threat to me, to Agrabah!”</p><p>	“I’m so sorry, Sultan,” Farrah said, on the verge of tears. “Please, if there is any way I can make this right with you-”</p><p>	Before Jasmine had a chance to respond, Jasmine and Farrah heard a loud booming noise, followed by a clash. Both women rushed to get out of the way. Once they saw that the air was clear, Jasmine made to go towards where the noise was heard. </p><p>	One of the guards stopped her after she opened her door. “Please, Sultan. I will see to this matter.” </p><p>	Jasmine gave them the nod. A moment later, the guard came back with what appeared to be a canon with a small hourglass and a note taped to it. </p><p>	“I found this among the wreckage,” the guard informed Jasmine. </p><p>	Jasmine took the note and opened it. “Your time is almost up,” she read. She looked among the others in the room, trying the best she could to hide the horror she felt. </p><p>	She then pulled herself together. “Please investigate this immediately, and make sure all entrances into the palace are secure. No one is allowed in or out at this time,” she instructed the guard. </p><p>	“Yes, Sultan,” the guard answered and left the room. </p><p>	Jasmine turned towards Farrah, her face piercingly harsh. </p><p>	Farrah retuned her gaze, worried. “You don’t really think this is Jafar, do you?”</p><p>	“Who else could it be?” Jasmine retorted. </p><p>	Aladdin knew that Farrah would be with Jasmine and out of her room for some time. So if he was to make a move, now was the opportune time. He entered the room and was not surprised by who he saw. </p><p>	Jafar was looking out the window of Farrah’s bedroom, still thinking about Farrah’s wish. What would it mean for him to find true happiness? He thought his answer would always be to have money and power. But he still was not happy with those things. And would getting his revenge on Aladdin give him that? He used to think it would. But now he thought about Farrah. How she saw more to him. Something no one else had done in a very long time. </p><p>	He was lost in his thoughts when he heard the door open. He turned around, expecting to see Farrah, the room’s occupant. Instead, he found someone he was not expecting to see. </p><p>	“Jafar,” Aladdin greeted him flatly. “I knew you would be in here.” </p><p>	“Oh, did you?” Jafar returned his tone. </p><p>	“I noticed the new handmaid with your lamp,” Aladdin explained. “And I heard you talking to Iago about plotting revenge.” </p><p>	“Yes, that was my intention,” Jafar admitted. </p><p>	“Then give me one reason why I shouldn’t turn you in.” </p><p>	“Oh, I can think of many,” Jafar fired back. “One, I am a genie and therefore more powerful than you. And two, as you see, I have done nothing yet.”</p><p>	“But who’s to say you won’t?”</p><p>	“Me,” Jafar replied. “I have been in the palace for a few days now, as you have so shrewdly observed.” He walked away, appearing to be deep in thought. </p><p>	“So what’s stopping you?” Aladdin wondered. Jafar just continued to look away, not responding. “Or should I say who? I know you and the handmaid Farrah have been getting to…know each other lately.”</p><p>	“You have been spying?”Jafar snapped. </p><p>	“I needed to make sure there was no threat to the palace, and put a stop to it if there was,” Aladdin explained. </p><p>	“Well, sorry to disappoint you, but your efforts were in vain,” Jafar assured him. He sat down in a chair. </p><p>	Aladdin observed Jafar. He had never seen this side of him before. He looked so torn. He walked over towards him and sat down on the adjourning chair. He thought again about their first encounter, and his urge to know more information grew. </p><p>	“When we first met, you mentioned that you were once like me,” he began. “That you were, as you put it, ‘a common theif’.” </p><p>	“Yes,” Jafar admitted, recalling their first encounter in his head. </p><p>	“And yet you ended up working at the palace.” </p><p>	Jafar stared at him. “Why does any of this matter to you?”</p><p>	“Because it seems like there is something on your mind,” Aladdin replied. “And, we have something in common. I’m just curious about your story.” </p><p>	Jafar let out a sigh. He had never recounted his past to anyone in all these years. And here he was, about to tell it again for the second time in the span of a day. </p><p>	He had opened his mouth to begin speaking when suddenly a large boom was heard. Both men turned around, then looked at each other. </p><p>	“What was that?” Aladdin said worriedly. He ran out of the room. Jafar followed him, more worried about Farrah than his cover being blown. </p><p>	“I told you, Jafar is dangerous! He cannot be trusted.” Jasmine said to Farrah after the guards had left. </p><p>	“You don’t think it was really him, do you?” Farrah asked slightly defensively. </p><p>	“It wasn’t Jafar,” Aladdin said as he entered the room. Jafar entered behind him. Jafar remained nearby but decided not to enter until he knew the Sultan was convinced he did not commit the crime. </p><p>	Jasmine looked at her husband suspiciously. “And how do you know this?”</p><p>	Aladdin hesitated a moment before explaining. “Because I was just with him.” </p><p>	Jasmine gave Aladdin a piercing look. “Do you mean you’ve known that Jafar has been in the palace all this time and you didn’t say anything?” She looked between him and Farrah and placed her right hand on her hip. “Why is it that the people I am supposed to trust are keeping this secret from me?”</p><p>	“I didn’t want to worry you,” Aladdin explained. “Look, Jasmine, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Jafar when I first found out he was here. But he didn’t do this.” </p><p>	“Where is Jafar now?” Jasmine asked. </p><p>	“I’m right here,” came a response from behind them. Jafar then came into their sight. </p><p>	“Jafar,” Jasmine said. “You have committed crimes against the palace before. By Agrabah law, I should sentence you.” </p><p>	“Wait,” Aladdin interjected. “He’s already sentenced himself. I’ve seen firsthand that being a genie is not all that it seems. And he didn’t so this. So, what if he makes up for what he has done?” </p><p>	“How?” Jasmine asked him, wondering what was brewing in her husband’s mind. </p><p>	“He can help me figure out who did this,” he replied. </p><p>	Jasmine pondered his odd offer. “You’ll be sure to watch him closely, and accept full responsibility if something happens?” </p><p>	“Yes, I will,” Aladdin assured her. Jafar was both shocked and slightly moved by Aladdin’s offer.</p><p>	“Okay, then,” Jasmine agreed. “Just please, stay safe.” </p><p>	Aladdin smiled at her. “Will do.” He turned to leave the room, waving at Jafar to follow him. </p><p>	Once they were out of the room both men stopped in their tracks. “What are you planning?” Jafar asked Aladdin, confused. </p><p>	“No idea,” Aladdin admitted. “But no matter what, I’m going to need your help.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5<br/>“You want my help?” Jafar asked skeptically. “Why?”<br/>“Because you are the only one who has been able to steal from me,” Aladdin explained. “When you first had me captured and took Jasmine’s hair piece. And then when we were near the market place and you took Genie’s lamp. I think if we worked together we could catch who did this.”<br/>Jafar thought on his words. “And you trust me not to betray you and your wife?”<br/>Now it was Aladdin’s turn to pause for a brief moment. “I think everyone deserves a second chance. Now let’s figure out a plan.”<br/>Jafar stared at Aladdin for a moment upon hearing his words. “Alright,” he agreed. “But first…” he waved his hands as they began walking towards the sight of the blast and repaired the damage with his magic. <br/>“Thanks,” Aladdin said. “Now we need to figure out who did this.” <br/>“We may find something here,” Jafar suggested. <br/>“Maybe,” Aladdin agreed. Both men looked around the surrounding area.<br/>After looking around for a minute, Aladdin found a clue.  A small pendant with what appeared to be a crest on it. <br/>“This may belong to the attacker,” Aladdin noted. He then examined the crest further. “Wait a minute, this crest looks familiar. The symbol belongs to Prince Anders’s kingdom.”<br/>“That blonde imbecile who had hoped to marry Jasmine?” Jafar asked. <br/>“Yes,” Aladdin replied, not remembering the prince fondly either. “I recognize it from the wedding card he gave us. The seal had this exact crest. It has to be him! One of his soldiers must have dropped this after they ignited the canon.”<br/>“I wouldn’t have expected him to be a threat,” Jafar explained, recounting his encounter with Prince Anders. <br/>“I guess it makes sense it’s him,” Aladdin noted. “I mean, he tried to give Jasmine a canon. Do you think this means the bumbling idiot act was fake?”<br/>“Apparently,” said Jafar. He suddenly got an idea. “Follow me,” he said, then gestured towards Aladdin as they went into the small office next door. <br/>“Give me the pendant,” Jafar instructed. Aladdin followed and handed it over. Jafar sat the pendant down on a table and ran his hand over it, summoning his genie magic. <br/>“I will have a letter delivered to the prince inviting him to a state dinner here tomorrow night,” Jafar informed him. <br/>“So…then we catch him before he makes his next move?” Aladdin asked impatiently. <br/>“Yes,” Jafar replied. <br/>“Great. Let’s go tell Jasmine.” <br/>“What should we do?” Farrah asked Jasmine, trying and failing not to sound worried. <br/>	“We have to wait here,” Jasmine informed her. “I have given instructions to the guards to inform me if something happens. We cannot leave this room.” <br/>	Farrah nodded. <br/>	A few moments passed before either one of them spoke up again. <br/>	“Do you think they’ll both be okay?” Farrah asked. <br/>	Jasmine approached her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “I know they’ll both be fine. Otherwise I would have insisted that they stay right here with us.”<br/>	“Does this mean you trust Jafar?”<br/>	Jasmine thought on Farrah’s question. “If he can prove that he is worthy of my trust, and that he has changed and is no longer a threat to me, then yes.”<br/>	“I hope you can also trust me again.” <br/>	Jasmine smiled slightly but warmly. “Farrah, if I didn’t trust you, you would not be here right now.”<br/>	“I know. It’s just…I’m sorry, for everything.”<br/>	“You don’t have to feel sorry anymore,” Jasmine informed her. “You didn’t know who Jafar was and are only trying to help your family.”<br/>	“I still brought someone here who could have been a threat to you. I even overheard him discussing wanting to get revenge on Aladdin with his parrot.”<br/>	“And he would have done so by now,” Jasmine noted. “Believe me, I have been around Jafar enough to know patience is not one of his strong suites. Something must have held him back. Or, should I say, someone.”<br/>	“Me?”<br/>	Jasmine shrugged her shoulders. “All I know is that in my experience with Jafar, he was never one to sit around when he knew what he wanted.”<br/>	“He definitely seems ambitious,” Farrah concurred. She then looked at Jasmine, fully getting a glimpse of the woman she admired. <br/>	“If I may be so bold,” she addressed her. “I am truly glad you are now Sultan. You are kind and understanding, and care about your people. Jafar even mentioned how people seem happier under your rule.” <br/>	“Did he now?” Jasmine said, raising an eyebrow. “I thank you for the sentiment. I am only trying to follow in the footsteps of those I admire who ruled before me. Sometimes it does get discouraging being the first female Sultan, and having to fight more to be heard.” <br/>“Well, you are doing great so far,” Farrah assured her. “Anyone who says otherwise is merely intimidated by you.” She and Farrah exchanged smiles.<br/>	Just then Aladdin and Jafar returned.  <br/>“It’s Prince Anders?” Jasmine asked in disbelief when the men explained what they had discovered and their plan. “Why would he do this?” <br/>“No idea,” Aladdin replied. “But there will be plenty of time to question him when we catch him tomorrow. <br/>Jasmine smiled at him. “Thank you,” she said. Then she turned to Jafar. “And thank you. I appreciate all of your help.” <br/>“You’re welcome,” Jafar said, slightly taken aback. “But don’t thank us just yet. We still have to get through tomorrow night.” He made to leave, then Farrah approached him. Jafar turned around to look at her. <br/>“Thank you,” Farrah said to him. “I knew you were a good man.”<br/> Jafar smiled at her and left the room. He stopped in his tracks, thinking about Jasmine and Farrah’s words. He never thought that Jasmine would thank him for anything. And Farrah. Those few words meant so much to him. If Jafar was being honest with himself, she had awoken feelings in him he were thought long buried. Maybe he was slowly learning to find happiness after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6<br/>	  “Be careful,” Jasmine told Aladdin as the time approached for Prince Ander’s arrival. <br/>	  “I will,” Aladdin said as he and his wife kissed. He then stepped outside the room and headed towards the entrance of the palace, where he and Jafar planned to wait until it was time to greet their visitor. <br/>	 They had been settled at their post for a few moments in silence when Aladdin decided to speak up. <br/> “Since we are waiting,” Aladdin said hesitantly, “Would you mind telling me your story now?”<br/>Jafar looked at Aladdin, letting out a sigh. <br/>“It was about five years ago,” Jafar began. “I was married, actually. Her name was Padma. We were happy, even though we had so little. Then one day Padma fell very sick. We didn’t have the money to take her to a doctor, so I did everything I could to help her. One day I was on my way home from the market with some herbs to use in a home remedy, when I was stopped by a man. He had colorful green robes and a staff. He told me he was an alchemist, and could teach me ways to heal Padma. I was skeptical, and asked him his price. He said we would work out a payment once he was finished teaching me.”<br/>	“That sounds odd,” Aladdin remarked. <br/>	“I thought so too,” Jafar admitted. “But I was desperate to help Padma, so it didn’t matter. I began learning alchemy from him and acquired more powers I had ever thought possible. I even had my own staff, which you so kindly shattered.”<br/>	“You were using it to take control of Jasmine’s father!” Aladdin stated defensively. <br/>	Jafar laughed, waving his hand. “I’m only joking. It’s not important anymore.” <br/>	“So, what happened to your wife?” Aladdin inquired. <br/>	“I had healed her with my new powers,” Jafar replied proudly. “We were about to begin a new life together. One where we would never have to worry about starvation or medical care again. Now remember, the alchemist still hadn’t collected his payment from me yet.” <br/>	Aladdin frowned. “Why don’t I don’t like where this is going?” <br/>	“Because your intuition is correct,” Jafar confirmed. “He came to our home one day, demanding that I pay him right then and there. But you see, I still did not have a lot of money, as I was new at my newly acquired powers and had other debts I needed to pay. He grew angry, and would not accept any of my material offers. He said he already had those things, and they were of no use to him. So, to punish me, he undid the healing I had done on Padma, and said that would be the cost for his services.” <br/>	“So, she…”<br/>	“Died?” Jafar finished. “Yes. After that, I knew I never wanted to go back to the way of life I was living before. So I used my powers to convince the Sultan to make me his vizier. And well, you know the rest.” <br/>	Both men sat in silence for a moment. “I’m really sorry that happened to you,” Aladdin spoke up. “Thank you for sharing your story.” <br/>	Jafar nodded at him. “You are Farrah are the only ones who know it.” <br/>	“Farrah,” Aladdin repeated. “You two seem to have grown close in such a short time.” <br/>	“She can be very irritating,” Jafar said quickly. Aladdin laughed at the comment. “But I find her understanding and easy to talk to.” <br/>	“Well, she seems kind,” Aladdin acknowledged. <br/>	Just then they heard the sound of a carriage outside, indicating Prince Ander’s arrival. Once the guards let him through as instructed, Aladdin and Jafar approached him. <br/>	“’Halo,” Prince Anders greeted in a fake, friendly tone. “This is quite the welcoming committee.” <br/>	“Well, as husband to the Sultan, I felt it was appropriate to greet you at the front doors myself,” Aladdin explained, trying his best to match Prince Ander’s tone. <br/>	“That is very kind of you,” Prince Anders replied. <br/>	 Aladdin nodded at him. “Now follow me,” he instructed, as he and Jafar led them to the room Jafar had previously used. Where he had Aladdin thrown from the balcony not that long ago. Since then Jasmine had it converted into a meeting room. <br/>	“What are we doing here?” Prince Anders asked, taking in the surroundings. <br/>	“We need to discuss some business with you first,” Aladdin replied. He then approached the prince, his face looking stern. “I know it was you who set the attack on the palace. And that you plan to overthrow my wife.”<br/>	Prince Anders laughed.  “I assure you, I have no idea what you are talking about.” <br/>	“Then what is this?” Jafar asked, holding in his hand what appeared to be a small vile of poison.<br/>	Prince Anders got a frantic look on his face and patted his coat pockets.  He then stopped and looked at Jafar. “Where did you get that?” <br/>	“I snatched it from your pocket just now,” Jafar explained. “And from the looks of it, it is a deadly poison.”<br/>	“You were planning on using it at dinner tonight, weren’t you?” Aladdin demanded after staring at the vile. <br/>	Prince Anders stared at both of them, knowing he was unmatched. He did the only thing he could think of in the moment and took a swing at Aladdin. When Jafar noticed this, he threw the prince backwards with his magic, causing him to fall on his feet. The gust from the magic also made Aladdin fall backwards. Jafar quickly walked up to him and held out his hand. Aladdin smiled up at him and took it, getting to his feet.<br/>	“Thank you,” said Aladdin. <br/>	“You are welcome,” Jafar responded in his usual serious tone.<br/>	Both men looked over to see Prince Anders also getting to his feet. Jafar used his magic to freeze him in place. Aladdin then grabbed him by the wrist, putting them behind his back. Jafar unfroze him and tied his wrists together with rope. <br/> Aladdin led Prince Anders out of the room. He removed one hand and clapped Jafar on the shoulder. “Come on, let’s go to Jasmine and Farrah.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7<br/>
Jafar and Aladdin brought Prince Anders into Jasmine’s office, where she and Farrah were waiting.<br/>
“Prince Anders,” Jasmine greeted him flatly. “As you can see, you are not here as a dinner guest. Now you will tell me why you are doing this.”<br/>
Prince Anders stared at her, stone faced, as his hands remained bound. “Because you refused my marriage proposal. This kingdom could be ours. We could have had a great alliance.”<br/>
“But I would not be happy,” Jasmine retorted. “I would just be on your arm, seen but not heard.”<br/>
There was a moment’s silence before Jafar spoke up.<br/>
“We also found this on him,” he said, holding up the vile of poison.<br/>
“Jafar did,” Aladdin admitted.  He and Jasmine both gave him a slight smile.<br/>
“I thank you for all of your hard work,” Jasmine told him. She then turned and faced the blonde prince.<br/>
“I will have the guards escort you down to the dungeons while you await your punishment,” Jasmine informed him. She opened the door and gestured to the guards standing by to move him.<br/>
“What’s going to happen to him?” Farrah asked once Prince Anders was out of the room.<br/>
Jasmine thought on her words. “Well, Agrabah law states that any act of treason against the kingdom is punishable by death. However, I do not think I can bring myself to do that. Prince Anders deserves to be punished, sure, but I cannot bring myself to take a person’s life. Not to mention I am afraid an execution will only anger his supporters and risk starting a war with our kingdoms. I want to keep the peace.”<br/>
“So you have to find something in the middle, where he can be punished but is not executed,” Farrah observed.<br/>
“Yes,” agreed Jasmine.<br/>
“May I suggest using your position to amend the law?” Jafar suggested. “You can hold him here in the dungeon for so long. Then you can hand him back over to his kingdom where the counsel there can decide a punishment they would like to implement.”<br/>
Jasmine stared at him in shock, thinking on his words. “That could actually work. We will hold him here for three days, and then he can go home. I will send word to the head of his counsel. I just hope they aren’t too harsh or lenient on him.”<br/>
“I can help with that,” Farrah chimed in. “I still have one final wish to use.” She turned to Jafar. “I would like to make my final wish,” she informed him. “I wish for peace to remain between Sultan Jasmine and Prince Ander’s kingdoms.”<br/>
“As you wish,” Jafar stated, moving his hands around and creating his usual red mist.<br/>
“Thank you, Farrah,” Jasmine said, turning to her handmaid and new friend. Then she walked over to Jafar. “And thank you, Jafar.”<br/>
“I was only doing my master’s bidding,” Jafar reminded her.<br/>
“No, not for that,” she informed him. “For helping capture someone who tried to overthrow my position. You have earned back my trust. And I would like to reward you. In fact,” she gestured towards everyone in the room. “I would like to reward all of you. Jafar, since I have become Sultan I have been looking for a vizier. I would like you to resume your former position if you would like.”<br/>
Jafar gaped at her in shock. “Yes, my Sultan. Thank you for placing your trust in me.”<br/>
“Like I said, you’ve earned it.”<br/>
“You sure have,” Aladdin agreed. “And I look forward to getting to know you better. I think we can be really good friends.”<br/>
Jafar gave him a small smile. “I would like that too.”<br/>
Jasmine then walked towards Farrah. “Farrah, I would like to reward you by offering your family to move into the palace. There is a whole wing of unused quarters they are more than welcome to occupy.”<br/>
Farrah let out a small shriek of both surprise and joy. “Oh, thank you!” Farrah said, throwing her arms around Jasmine. When they broke apart she looked down at the floor. “I’m sorry.”<br/>
“Don’t be,” Jasmine told her, smiling and walking towards her husband.<br/>
“And you,” she told Aladdin, “As you know, I am also looking for a new head of security since Hakim will be retiring soon. I think you would be perfect for the position.”<br/>
“Well, I definitely accept,” Aladdin said, pulling her in for a kiss.<br/>
When they broke apart, Jasmine looked towards the door. “Anyone hungry?” she offered. The rest of the room verbalized that they were. They all started to head out, but Farrah took Jafar’s arm, bringing him back into the room.<br/>
“Jafar,” she began. “I just wanted to say, that I’m really glad you’re okay. The whole time you were trying to capture the prince I was worried. I mean, I know you have powers and all, but still. Things can happen.”<br/>
Jafar was lost for words for a second. “That is very kind of you,” he acknowledged. “I am glad I was able to fulfill all of your wishes.”<br/>
Farrah stared at him. “Is that all that this has been to you? I’m just your master?”<br/>
Jafar let out a breath, thinking on his next words. “If I am being honest with myself, no, it is not,” he admitted. He stepped closer to her, closing the space between them. “The truth is, I have not felt this way about anyone in years. That is what compelled me to help the Sultan. I want to prove to you that I can be a changed man. I can only hope you can find it in yourself to see me as something more than your genie.”<br/>
“I thought it was obvious,” Farrah replied. “But I have never been happier than getting to know you these last few days.” She closed the space between them and put her hand against his cheek. “And I hope we can spend many more days together.”<br/>
There was suddenly a golden glow that filled the room. They both looked around. Jafar felt a pull at his arms and noticed that his cuffs that marked his servitude were becoming unhinged from his wrists and disappearing.<br/>
“What happened?” Farrah asked, observing the scene in front of her.<br/>
Jafar looked up at her from his wrists. “I’m free,” he replied.<br/>
Farrah smiled at him. “My wish,” she observed. “You have finally found happiness.”<br/>
“Yes, I suppose I have,” Jafar agreed. He then drew closer to Farrah, pulling her in for a kiss.<br/>
They broke apart and left to join their friends for dinner. All the while they were walking Jafar had a smile on his face. He was finally able to move past all of the pain and anger in his past and have a hopeful future, full of those who had trust in him, and whom he was growing to care for in return.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! To be honest, I have had this story written out for a while now. But I wasn't too sure about it. Then I saw that the one year anniversary of the movie's release had come, so I thought I would take the risk. Hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>